Johnny Test x Dukey
by thesadguy
Summary: Johnny Test and Dukey one shot less than 2,000 words Warning: man x dog


Everything was usual in the Test household. Young and carefree Johnny Test was in his room playing Smash Badger 4: The Mole Highway. His genius sisters were stalking Gil while he was doing chores and Dukey was in the living room watching TV. He was sitting on the floor of course because he knew that Johnny's dad would have a pissy-fit if he got anything on the couch. Him and Johnny would make his dad go crazy. Johnny was his best friend ever since he rescued Dukey from the pound when he was about to be put down. He started remembering all the crazy adventures that the two have gone on and realized that he was always in the face of death and living life at the largest at the same time.

Dukey was a very intelligent dog, unlike his human counterpart Johnny. Except he couldn't process strange feelings he would get for Johnny once in a while. They weren't sexual, but it was more than love to the feline. It was more love than man and dog best friend relationship, but Dukey thought that it was weird. Not Bling-Bling's obsession with Susan weird or the Test sisters stalker love for Gil weird, but weird because...well he was a dog and Johnny was a human. But at the same time, he felt like he couldn't spend a minute apart from his Johnny. Dukey just wanted to play with him, cuddle him, hold his hand, then he stopped at this thought. It was wrong for a boy and a dog to in lighter terms be together, but he was yearning for him. Johnny. His big blue, ocean like eyes and his beautiful blonde flame shaped hair. His slightly toned muscles and his perfectly shaped mouth and-. Dukey stopped himself there. He just couldn't be with Johnny plus he thought that if Johnny found out, then he would never talk to him again. Dukey would never hear his sweet, bawdy voice anymore and maybe he would be sent back to the pound. All these thoughts were stressing Dukey out so he thought a shower would cool him down since Hugh was away at a Meatloaf Parade and Johnny's mom was too bust working in the master bedroom to notice.

Dukey was walking upstairs to the bathroom and the door was closed. Dukey waited for a few minutes and out came Johnny at a very "convenient" time out from a shower. His lower body and hair were covered in towels. Dukey just looked at his beauty and got a nice quick peek at Johnny's slightly toned chest and his cute little belly. Johnny was confused as to why Dukey was staring at him.

"Um...Dukey? Fuzzy buddy? Hello?"-said Johnny.

"Huh?"- Dukey snapped out of his short trance.

"What are doing buddy?"-the curious Johnny asked.

"Oh I, I, uh...thought it was my imagination or that I was dreaming. I mean you taking a nake-, uh, shower! It is unlike you Johnny-son"

"Yeah Dad said that if I smelled like old fish when it was dinner time then I would be in BIG TROUBLE MISTER BIG!"

Both Johnny and Dukey got a good laugh out of that.

"So Dukey do you want to play Smash Badger 4 with me?"

Dukey knew he couldn't spend time with Johnny because of his urges, but his urges were yearning for spending time with his cute best friend so Dukey said yes and they went to his room.

They were inside Johnny's room and he closed the door.

"I'm just gonna find some pants in the garbage pile real quick."-Johnny said.

"Garbage pile?"- Dukey asked.

Johnny opened the closet full of toys, red gush bottles, cheese doodles, and his sisters' experiments that he wasn't supposed to have. Naughty boy. After a few minutes of searching Johnny found a pair of pants, all while this was going on Dukey was staring at that cute butt.

Then an angel and devil Dukey appeared on his shoulders. "Really? This. I mean, really?"-thought Dukey.

"You should not be thinking of your friend in that way. Your friend and OWNER. Beastiality is a sin."

"No just give in to your natural urges. Just look at that sweet ass and hot bod. And you could just lick him and kiss his body."

While devil Dukey was talking, Dukey started drooling a little and then stopped, shook his head and they disappeared. Johnny dropped the towel by mistake and Dukey looked away a little humiliated and looked out of respect for Johnny. He gave a slight blush. Bad news.

"What's the big deal dude? We're guys not girls. Who cares man? Besides your a dog."-Johnny said in an easygoing manner.

"Oh well I, I just didn't want to look and then, uh, you know...uh-"-Dukey nervously said all while his slight blush turned his cheeks hot red like a tomato.

"Are you blushing? It's like you have a crush on me."-Johnny jokingly stated.

There was a bit of silence and an awkward moment then they stared at each other.

"I was just joking...I mean...I didn't-"

"Johnny I'm sorry, but I have these unnatural feelings for you...more than I should. I think your the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and your so fun and cool and sweet and stuff and I spent all these years knowing you and it wasn't like that the whole time I swear. It just started a while ago and seeing you like this...you must hate me!"- Dukey blurted out with a few tears in his eyes.

"I don't hate you Dukey. I could never hate you. Your my best friend and my life wouldn't be the same without you in it and I would never want you to leave. I'm not about the mushy feelings stuff, but I could be like my sisters and...experiment."-Johnny said seductively.

Dukey was a bit shocked and just stared at him. "What?"

Johnny was slowly walking to him. "It runs in the family fuzzy buddy. I could be a scientist right now and you my sexy experiment." Johnny stood next to Dukey, his finger slowly making circles on his dog's decent fit chest.

"But what about your family? Won't they hear us and-?" Johnny sushed him and put a finger to his black lips.

"Listen maybe we could just...play around for a while. Dad won't be back for an hour and the girls are in the lab. Mom just works all the time too."- Johnny seductively said.

All of Dukey's dreams were coming true. He was so happy he could explode, but he didn't show it. He was pretty much paralyzed with shock that the love of his life was coming on to him. He wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't move. Dukey just slowly nodded his head. Johnny cupped Dukey's chin and slowly moved his lips upwards while Dukey was just standing there so excited for what was to come. Johnny's soft lips made contact with Dukey's lips in a soft and blissful kiss. Both were in heaven and after 15 seconds, Johnny stopped and looked up at his sexy animal friend. Dukey didn't want to end so he dogged-up against his shock and took Johnny's hands and pulled the boy towards him. He moved his face towards Johnny's and kissed him. Dukey cupped one of Johnny's cheeks and the other was in the back of Johnny's head brushing his soft hair. and Johnny put his hands around Dukey's neck. Each were enjoying the kiss and wouldn't have let it end had it not been the need for oxygen. They both panted heavily for air.

"Dukey, that was my first kiss. I thought it would be someone different...and human, but I'm so glad it was you."

"It was my first too and I wanna say thanks. Back at the-"

Johnny stopped Dukey by playfully slapping his butt. Dukey let out a soft bark. "You're going into the feelings again, and I get you love me. I love you too. Can't we just settle for _I love you_? Don't turn this into a lame drama."

"Fine...I love you."- Dukey said. Johnny kissed his nose. "Wasn't that easier? And you know what will be easier? Doing this on the bed." Johnny jumped backward onto his bed and Dukey let out a sexy growl and assaulted the bed with him where the two went into a make out session. Dukey's larger dog tounge easily pushed Johnny's back. So he was exploring his mouth with his tounge while positioning himself to be on top of Johnny. Their tounges rubbed up against one another's. Johnny's hands pulled down Dukey's neck, extending the kiss. Johnny and Dukey were both moaning in pleasure. Dukey felt Johnny's erection through his jeans. They broke the kiss and Dukey started kissing and nipping Johnny's neck while Johnny let out soft moans, arousing the pup. His paws were rubbing Johnny's chest and he started slowly licking Johnny's neck.

"Oh Dukey."-Johnny said in between moans. Dukey quickly lifted his head and smelled Johnny's dad with food from Meatloaf Bell.

"Darn your dad's home."- Dukey said disappointed.

"Time to head downstairs then. Maybe we'll go further later tonight fuzzy butty." Then Johnny pinched Dukey's butt and assaulted him in a quick kiss. They headed downstairs and quickly ate the food. Johnny and Dukey rushed back upstairs when they were done and were surprisingly tired.

"Maybe some other time okay? You can come up on the bed with me tonight." Dukey instantaneously jumped on the bed with Johnny where Johnny sunk his head into Dukey's soft fur chest and they kissed and cuddled and gently fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
